Hackers
by Serena10
Summary: X-Over with Hackers. Willow moves to New York and makes interesting new friends.
1. Prologue

I can't believe those strangers that dare to call themselves my parents decided to move away from Sunnydale in the middle of my senior year! I mean, I always imagined that I would go to Prom with Oz, my now ex-boyfriend since my parents decided to move. And what about my friends?! What am I going to do without Xander, my best pal since childhood, and Buffy, by first friend of the feminine type, and Giles, who I consider as my true father? How am I going to survive? Of course, I should be grateful to be away from the Hellmouth, the most dangerous place on hearth. But I love dealing with surpenatural beings and being research girl and I'm going to miss everything... everything except hacking computers. That I won't miss because I'm not going to give it up.  
  
My friends from Sunnydale think they know everything about sweet innocent little Willow. They know I can hack into Sunnydale's most protected systems. But that doesn't count. Police and security officers are dumb in this city and they wouldn't recognize a hacker even if it bites them. They don't know that I am actually The Witch, one of the Elite, one that takes part in the category of 'best hackers of the world', one of the most wanted hackers researched by the government. That's the only secret I've kept from them... And I'm damn proud of it!  
  
I won't give up witchcraft either. The arts have helped me more than I could have imagined in the hacking departement. Impressive, I know. Who would have thought spells actually works on the net?  
  
New York city. What the hell am I going to do here? I bet it's going to be boring. And I don't even want to think about what's going to happen in this new school. It's not like I'm the most sociable person on earth. Like I know teenagers, they will probably play a nasty trick on me. If they do... boy are they in for a surprise! I'm not going to let myself be walked on like in Sunnydale High School. No way! New York city is going to meet the new Willow. Hopefully, my parents are going to get bored here and we're going to get back to where I belong.   
  
New York is so boring. 


	2. Chapter 1

A small silhouette walked between the waves of students flowing down the hall. She had bright red hair and her name was Willow. But not the one from Sunnydale. Dark makeup and dark clothes made her skin appeared even more whiter. She wore black combat boots and a pair of rollerblades hung from her shoulder.   
  
Willow looked around her, trying to found something to indicate wich way to go to the principal's office. She spotted some weird guy wearing a... leopard shirt?...standing next to the public phones. "Excuse me, wich way is the principal's office?" she asked, trying to speak loud enough for him to hear her over the noise.  
  
Freak looked at her from head to toes. "Sure. Go that way and turn right. It should be the first door on your left."  
  
"Thanks." She gave him a smile and walked where he had told her. [Well, he did gave me the right indications.] She sat down on a chair and waited for someone to pick her up. The secretary had told her it was usually an other student who gave the new students the tour of the school.  
  
Hald an hour later, someone picked her up. She watched closely the girl : short hair, flashing makeup, extravagant clothes. "Bathroom is there, cafeteria is over there." She gave her her transfer forms and pointed to a teacher. "That's Mr. Branch. You give him the forms. I'm in this class too so if you need informations, just ask. My name's Kate."  
  
"Willow," the redhead replied, smiling. [It's not too bad for the first day.]  
  
Some guy passed next to her and then stopped. "You're new?" When she nodded, he added, "What about the pool Kate?"  
  
Willow looked at Kate for informations. The girl pointed to a pair of doors hiding stairs behind them. "There's an olympic size swimming pool on the roof. Take the stairs over there." She moved pass her and entered the class.  
  
[Well, I could always have a look before going to class.] She put her transfer forms in her bag and moved to the stairs. When she opened the door, the wind cooled her. She let go of the door and it closed behind her. She looked around and found no trace of the pool. She tried the handle, but the door was locked. "Great! Just great!"  
  
She looked around her for a way out and when she find none, she turned back toward the only door giving access to the roof. "Ok, Willow, let's open that door," she told herself, using the word 'open' lightly. She concentrated on the elements around her. She gathered the energy between her two joined hands.  
  
Kate lifted up her head quickly as she heard an explosion coming from the roof. She ran to the hall just in time to see Willow walking down the stairs. The redhead threw her a look. Her eyes widened. "What did you do?"  
  
Willow grinned wickedly. "I made sure the 'pool trick' wouldn't work anymore. It's kind of difficult to lock someone outside when there's just a big hole in the wall instead of a steel door." She entered the classroom and gave Mr. Branch her transfer forms. She sat down in the back of the room and listened as the teacher continued his class.  
  
* * *  
  
She took a seat in her computer class. She just had the fealing the class would be quite boring. [I'm a hacker for God's sake, not a debutant!] She sat down next to a good looking boy. He looked at her and she smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Willow."  
  
He shook her hand. "I'm Dade. This is Freak."   
  
Next to Dade was the guy with the weird leopard shirt, the one that had given her the directions to the principal's office. She looked at him. "Freak?"  
  
Freak glared at Dade then turned toward her and gave her a smile. "Hum... it's a nickname." And there was the awkward silence, neither one of them knew what to say. "So, Willow, know anything about computer?" Freak asked.  
  
The redhead tried her best to not look nervous. "Hum, yeah. I mean, I know the minimum requiered," she told him. You just didn't tell anyone you are a hacker.   
  
The class finally started and she did her best to listened to the teacher, but was failing miserably. She turned in her seat and streched. She froze in place at what she saw on Dade and Freak's computer. It was a schema of the school. [Good God! They hacked the school system! They're hackers!] She gave them a weird look and tried to work on something else. It wasn't working. She was troubled a bit by what she had saw.   
  
Then she remembered the guy's nickname. [Of course! The phantom freak!] She looked at the small guy with new respect.  
  
[My day is getting weirder and weirder.] 


	3. Chapter 2

Willow entered a computer shop not too far away from her appartment. She saw a black man in the back of the store. He apparently worked there because he had a tag name on his shirt. She walked to him.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The guy turned around and his eyes widened. He took a good look at the girl before him. Willow blushed. It wasn't exactly every day that someone looked at her like that.  
  
"You' looking for something in particular?" he asked the pretty redhead.  
  
"Yeah, hum... Paul," she said, looking his tag name. "I'm looking for a powerful laptop that can be hooked up on a phone line for internet access and a big memory space." She did her best to look novice. [This should do. I don't look too much of a hacker.]  
  
"Well, we have those just there. They should do fine. Graphics are okay and it's high speed. Mine is just like these."  
  
Willow looked at the laptop. It was indeed of great quality and it wasn't too expensive. "You've got yourself a deal," she told him, smiling. He smiled back at her, watching her carefully, memorising every details of those green eyes and bright smile. [Photographic memory is so *not* a curse!]  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later  
Highschool cafeteria  
  
Willow paid for her lunch and headed to a table nearby, doing her best not to bump in someone. [There never were that many people in Sunnydale High!] She finally made her way through the waves of hungry students waiting in line. With a sigh, she sat down heavily on a chair.  
  
"*Nobody* knows who they are, not even Razor and Blade and those two know everything."  
  
The redhead froze right there. She knew those names. They were elite hackers just like her... except they were much more known. She turned her head a bit, hoping to get a look at the group that was talking about hackers. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the two boys in her computer class and the girl that gave her the school tour. There was another tall guy with them that she didn't know. She looked back at her lunch before her and straightened her back. She wanted to know who they were talking about.  
  
"Well, I'm sure they don't want a run in with the federals. That must be why they are so secretive about their identity, even with hackers. They trust nobody and have good reasons to."  
  
Willow frowned. [Who the hell are they talking about?]  
  
Kate laughed at Cereal. "Maybe, but they should be still avalable to elite hackers. One day, they might be needed and we won't know how to contact them to get their help."  
  
"I don't think you need to contact them," Freak said. "One night, two years ago, I fell on something. It was some sort of rimes, a spell maybe. It was connected to an e-mail account but I couldn't put my finger on it. It just kept appearing and disappearing. I think it might had been the Witch system to get her hands on news." Freak heard someone gasp and looked around him, his eyes falling and the red headed girl in his computer class.  
  
Willow felt his eyes on her and cursed silently. [Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Now, he's going to know I'm listening to them.] But to her surprise, he said nothing.  
  
Kate sighed. "Okay, okay, but what about Fangs?"  
  
"Well, as far as we know how he works, he must be 'sucking' the informations somewhere," Dade answered.  
  
Freak frowned when he saw the cute redhead tense. He was getting even more surprised when he saw her stood up suddenly, gathering her stuff and walking briskly out of the cafeteria. [Weird.]  
  
Willow was furious. [Great. I'm put in the same category as that bastard! Can I live without the shadow of Fangs over my head? One day, I'm going to find who you are, sucker, and I'm going to destroy your reputation bit by bit.] 


	4. Chapter 3

Willow looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. "Cyberdelia." She looked in front of her and saw the same name. "Well, this is the place." She walked inside and took a good look around her. There was a rollerblades ramp, tables and a great quantity of video games. [Well, so much for the Bronze.]  
  
She started to walk, making her way between waves of teenagers. In a corner, there was a group huddled around a table. They were deeply engrossed into their conversation. Willow recognized them as the the four hackers of her school and... [Paul!] The guy who sold her her laptop was there. [So, he's a hacker too.]  
  
She took a look around and saw computers lined along the wall. She made her way to an empty seat and tried it out. She was so concentrated that she didn't realized that the guy beside her was eating her alive with his eyes. After a couple of minutes, she suddenly felt like someone was checking her out. She turned her head and came face to face with a boy with dyied red hair and a motorcycle suit.  
  
"I'm Curtis. Well, what's a pretty thing like you doing here?" he asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Trying out a brend new computer," she answered dryly. "What does it look like?"  
  
He chuckled a little, not getting that she didn't want to talk to him. "So, you're into computer. My last girlfriend was too."  
  
Willow sighed when he didn't back off. "That's nice really. Thanks for sharing that information with me."  
  
"She was a good lay too. Are you like her on that particular domain?"  
  
The redhead froze. She looked at him with promises of ugly death. "I suggest you move away from me. I don't really care about your sexual life or lack of it. For me, you are nothing else than one of those jocks who picks up on bitches at school, fuck them then leave them. All muscles and no brains."   
  
She stood up and started to get away when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She was spun around. "You little bitch!" She didn't even have time to react before she felt a hand collide with her cheek. She stumble back from the impact and hold on her cheek.  
  
Not far from there, Kate's eyes stumbled on the scene. "What the hell?!"  
  
Dade turned around and did a double take when he saw Curtis slap the new girl at school. But what caught his eyes was that the redhead was clenching her fist and was about to slug him back. Just has he had thought, she took a step forward and sent her fist straight into his face. He laughed out loud. "That will teach him."  
  
Curtis couldn't believe that small slip of a girl had just punched him. He stood up. "Alright, you want a fight, you're going to get one." He looked up and froze right on the spot. Before him was a girl with black eyes. He didn't have time to do anything before he was hurled to the other side of the room. He fell uncouncious.   
  
Willow walked briskly to the computer and gathered her stuff, not aware that five pairs of eyes were following her every movements. She almost ran to the exit.  
  
Back in Cyberdelia, an animated conversation started at the table. Freak looked at his friends. "I don't know about you, but I think she's a hacker."  
  
Paul, or Nikon, nodded. "Maybe you're right. She came at the store the other day. Asked me about some stuff for a new computer. She looked like she was restraining herself to not say too much. You know, like someone who's trying to appear like he doesn't know much about something because it is vital to him."  
  
"Yeah," Freak said. "And yesterday at the cafeteria, she was listening to us when we were talking about hackers. I'm positively sure she's one."  
  
Cereal looked at the others. "We should ask her about it. We might need another hacker for the contest in two weeks."   
  
All heads turned toward Kate. She sighed. "Alright, I'll ask her tomorrow morning."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Willow! Wait up!"  
  
The redhead stopped when she heard someone shouting her name... and she had a pretty good guess who it was. She turned around to greet Kate.   
  
"Listen, Will, I saw what happened at Cyberdelia yesterday. Oh no don't fret. Curtis is... a major pain in the ass. How I would have like to be the one to slug him."  
  
Willow smiled. "So, you're the ex-girlfriend."  
  
A look of surprise crossed Kate's face. "Yeah. Hum, I wanted to ask you something. You see, me and friends have some doubts but we're are pretty sure none the less that you're a hacker." Kate notice the tense way the redhead held herself and smiled inwardly. "Are you one?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
But Willow stood on her guard. "And if I was?"  
  
Kate almost screamed victory but held back. "Well, there is this contest in two weeks and another member to our team would be great."  
  
[Team?] For Willow, it was the greatess oportunity. She looked up at the other hacker and smiled, nodding. "Alright. I'll do it."  
  
"Great!" The bell rang. "Come on or we're going to be late for Mr. Branch class. Don't want to upset him," she said laughing, pulling Willow behind her.  
  
Willow thought [Maybe New York isn't so bad after all.] 


	5. Angry writer

I'm sorry if many of you are dissapointed that this isn't another chapter. I'm really sorry and one should be there soon enough. The fact is, I have a very important message.  
  
I was surfing on the site an hour ago and stumbled on a fic called Lady in Red by SunShine. That so called writer stole my fic Elvish Blood. Everything was copied. The fact that so many of you read my fics and enjoy them is my luck. Many of you have seen how Elvish Blood evoluated and can tell it probably wasn't copied.   
  
What I ask all of you, is that you pass the word around, telling them about SunShine so that noone else had to find his fic stolen by another "writer".  
  
Thanks!  
  
Serena 


	6. Chapter 4

Thanks for all those who helped me against the evil plagiarist of Elvish Blood. I received a note from Feynor earlier. He told me that SunShine wasn't there any longer. I think all the note to report abuse that ff.net got from angry writers helped a lot. I appreciate the support everyone showed me. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
On to the fic! Yeah, I know. It took me a long time to update, but I was suffering from the syndrome of the blank page. It sucks! Well, I'm back in the writing game. I hope.  
  
*************************  
  
The five hackers entered a club full of computers. On the stage stood two guys, one with black hair, the other with red hair. [Razor and Blade,] Willow thought. She took a good look around the club and saw several other teams already plugged on internet, gaining access to unknown systems. She saw the guy from the computer shop, paul she remembered, walking toward them, smiling and waving at them.  
  
"Hey, Burn! What's up?" he asked Kate.  
  
"Hey, Nikon!" Freak yelled. They slapped their hands together.  
  
"You ready to win that contest?"  
  
"Yeah!" Dade yelled. "And we've got a cute little redhead to help us Nikon." Ho took a step to the side and Nikon's eyes widened as he saw Willow.  
  
Willow smiled at him, quite amused at his expression, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. "Hi Paul, or should I say Nikon." She walked past him and went in search of a terminal for their team.  
  
Nikon followed her, still a look of shock on his face. The rest of the crew walked slowly behind him, chuckling slightly. The hacker stood face to face to the red haired young woman. "You're a hacker," he stated.  
  
Willow lifted an eyebrow. "Really, when did that happened?" That finally made him snap out of his daze. She laughed. "Come on! I found us a terminal." Kate sat down in front of it and plugged in.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm bell rang. Razor and Blade stopped whatever show they were doing and ran to their computers standing against the wall. "Oh shit! There's a virus eating all the criminal records!"  
  
All the teams connected themselves on the computers, going for the virus. Kate passed the terminal to Dade. "Come on Crash! Show us Zero Cool."  
  
Willow almost fainted. "You're Zero Cool? Oh my God!" She looked over his shoulder as he tried to find the virus location. without success.  
  
One woman in the assembly stood up. "It's impossible to locate it! It just appears and dissapears!" Blade looked at Dade and he nodded in approval. "We need more hackers on it!"  
  
Freak shook his head. "No, what we need is a miracle."  
  
At the same moment, an internal fight was taking place in Willow's mind. [What if they freak out? What if they reject me for lying to them? What if.? No time, Wiilow. Do something! This virus is dangerous.] The redhead sighed. "Move, Dade." He let her take his place in front of the computer. The rest of the crew talked together while Willow concentrated and opened a new window.  
  
Goddess of Guidance Hear my plea Grant me your eyes Show me the source Guide me!  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
She turned her head to the side and saw Cereal looking at the screen in astonishment. When they heard the hacker swear, the rest of the team looked at him. "What is it?" Freak asked. He did a double take when he saw the spell on the screen. "Fuck! You're the Witch!"  
  
Willow flinched but pressed enter. A light appeared on the screen and she closed her eyes at the flash. When she opened them, she smiled as she saw the virus code just before her eys. "Well, you've got your virus guys!"  
  
Not far from there, in a dark corner, a hacker had heard everything. His grey eyes were open wide, clearly surprised by what he saw. Here, in front of him, stood his adversary, the hacker he hated even if he had never met her, just because they were always confronted, staying on the same level, in constant competition. And now, there she was, standing in fornt of him, a girl he already knew and that haunted his dreams. "Fuck," he muttered.  
  
Willow had a weird feeling. She knew that nobody exept her team had heard that she was the Witch, but she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around and saw someone watching her from the shadows. Her eyes widened as she noticed the bleached blond hair and the leather duster. [No! Can't be!]  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadow and smirked at her. "Hello, pet."  
  
"Spike," she whispered. 


End file.
